Genie McQueen series
Genie McQueen series — by Sierra Dean. This is a spin-off series from the Secret McQueen series. NEW SERIES! First book launch: Bayou Blues — March 20, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Genie McQueen is a werewolf/witch hybrid, struggling to make sense of her place in a world that has just discovered supernatural beings exist. ~ Goodreads | Genie McQueen series Lead's Species * Werewolf / witch hybrid Primary Supe *Werewolves & vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Genie McQueen. Books in Series Genie McQueen series: # Bayou Blues (Mar 20, 2015) ~ Excerpt # Black Magic Bayou (Dec, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels *Secret McQueen series Other Series by Author onsite Secret McQueen series Themes * Embracing what and who you are World Building Setting * New Orleans * Bayou Places: * Fort Pike: abandoned military encampment— * Tulane College: Genie is a student at Tulane living in New Orleans Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, Witches, Dhampir, Vampires, faeries, zombies, ghosts, ghost hunters, walking immolation-monster, demons, , , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Church of Morning: anti-supe hate group—spreads hate in the media and kidnaps a pack member, sending a video of him being tortured. * Southeast pack: lead by Genie's Uncle Callum; Secret's werewolf family; World ✥ Three years ago Genie’s sister (some of you may know her: Secret McQueen) averted the apocalypse and in the process the supernatural community was outed to the general population. ~ Goodreads | Amy Protagonist ✥ When the story opens Genie is a college student living away from the pack. She has a human boyfriend and no real desire to step into a leadership role for her uncle. This is what her twin brother has been groomed for years, so it’s not really an idea that she has given much thought. She is well-known, I mean she did help her sister save the world from zombies and she’s a werewolf princess. ~ Fiction Vixen ✥ Being werewolf royalty, Genie McQueen has tried her hardest to remain “normal.” She’s been given her freedom to live away from her pack and attend college. She has a human boyfriend, human friends. Genie goes on the journey in which she learns what it is she truly wants out of her life as opposed to what she believes others want for her. while many people underestimate her and see her as weak she is anything but. Being both a werewolf and having magic gives Genie the potential for extreme power. In Bayou Blues we get to see that Genie still struggles with how to harness all that power. We see times throughout the story where the magic has the opportunity to overwhelm Genie, but it speaks to her strength and personality, that she uses every resource available to her to make sure that she doesn’t lose herself within the magic even though that would mean becoming the ultimate power. ~ Goodreads | Amy Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Sierra Dean * Website: Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian * Genres: Urban Fantasy, New Adult Romance, Bio: Sierra Dean is a reformed historian. She was born and raised in the Canadian prairies and is allowed annual exit visas in order to continue her quest of steadily conquering the world one city at a time. Making the best of the cold Canadian winters, Sierra indulges in her less global interests: drinking too much tea and writing urban fantasy. Ever since she was a young girl she has loved the idea of the supernatural coexisting with the mundane. As an adult, however, the idea evolved from the notion of fairies in flower beds, to imagining that the rugged-looking guy at the garage might secretly be a werewolf. She has used her overactive imagination to create her own version of the world, where vampire, werewolves, fairies, gods and monsters all walk among us, and she’ll continue to travel as much as possible until she finds it for real. ~ Samhain * Full Bio: About | Sierra Dean Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Sierra Dean * Author Page: # Bayou Blues: Kindle Edition, 416 pages, Pub: Mar 20th 2015—ASIN B00THF9EYM # Black Magic Bayou (Expected: Dec, 2015) Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Bayou Blues (Mar 20, 2015): When your sister has saved the world, you have a lot to live up to. Genie McQueen thought she’d seen it all after helping her big sister Secret stop the Apocalypse. The dead walked, New York City burned, and things nearly went to hell in a hand basket. After it was all over, the world knew about vampires and werewolves, and Genie’s life would never be the same. But now, three years later, someone doesn’t want werewolves or any supernatural creatures to live alongside humans. A new anti-werewolf church with a charismatic leader and a cult-like following has declared open season on Genie’s whole species. When a member of her pack is kidnapped, she decides it’s time to stop going with the flow and to step up and fight for her people. Tagging along for the ride is a handsome troublemaker, Wilder Shaw, a pack outsider who just wants to save his brother, but will leave Genie’s head spinning in the process. Equally troubling are the ghosts of her past she can’t quite shake, the nightmarish figures who haunt her even when she’s wide awake, and a dark magic inside her she hasn’t yet learned to tame. Things are about to get messy in the bayou. ~ Goodreads | Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen, #1) ~ and ~ Bayou Blues | Sierra Dean (excerpt) ✤ BOOK TWO—Black Magic Bayou (Dec, 2015): ~ Goodreads | Black Magic Bayou (Genie McQueen, #2) by Sierra Dean — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences # Bayou Blues (Mar 20, 2015) — Hunt. Hard earth sped by beneath my feet, but I barely felt it. # Black Magic Bayou (Dec, 2015) — Quotes * Sierra Dean Quotes (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) ~ Goodreads * Bayou Blues: A Genie McQueen Novel (Genie McQueen 1) by Sierra Dean ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen, #1) by Sierra Dean * Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Weres: * Alpha and Omega series * Colbana Files series * Kate Daniels series * Mercy Thompson series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Sarah Beauhall series * Shifters series * Women of the Otherworld series * World of the Lupi series * Fallen Siren series * Fangborn series * Custard Protocol series * Edie Spence series Witches: * Nocturne City series * Guardian Witch series * Crescent City series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Baba Yaga series New Orleans: * Crescent City series * Night Huntress series * Jane Yellowrock series * Kara Gillian series * Dark-Hunter series * Valducan series * Sabina Kane series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Valducan series * Crimson Moon series See Category links at bottom of page Notes How the author picked her heroine: Guest Post: Bayou Blues by Sierra Dean - Rabid Reads See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Genie McQueen | Sierra Dean ~ Author * Goodreads | Genie McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ Goodreads *Sierra Dean ~ FF *(no page) ~ ISFdb *Bayou Blues: (Genie McQueen 1) by Sierra Dean (series page not made yet) ~ Shelfari *Bayou Blues: A Genie McQueen Novel by Sierra Dean ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Genie McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ FictFact *Sierra Dean - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Excerpts: *Bayou Blues | Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt World, Characters, etc: * Bayou Blues: (Genie McQueen 1) by Sierra Dean (series page not made yet) ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Bayou Blues by Sierra Dean – Fiction Vixen *Review: Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen #1) | Vampire Book Club *Bookaholic Cat: Review & Author Guest Post: Bayou Blues, Sierra Dean *‎Review; Bayou-Blues-Sierra-Dean - Book Girl Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *‎Author Post: Sierra Dean: Secret & Genie - Book Girl *~ *Interview - Sierra Dean | The Book Pushers ~ Smexy Books *Interview with SIERRA DEAN, Author of the Secret McQueen Series | shewolfreads *From the Shadows: Guest Author Interview: Sierra Dean Author: *Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian *Goodreads | Sierra Dean (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) *Sierra Dean (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Sierra Dean ~ FB *Sierra Dean on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Bayou Blues (Genie McQueen #1) by Sierra Dean.jpg|1. Bayou Blues (—Genie McQueen series) by Sierra Dean — Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/bayou-blues/ Black Magic Bayou (Genie McQueen #2) by Sierra Dean.jpg|2. Black Magic Bayou (Dec 2015—Genie McQueen series) by Sierra Dean|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/black-magic-bayou/ • Category:Set in New Orleans Category:New Series Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Cultists Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Automatons, robots, etc Category:Hybrids Category:New Adult Category:Companion Series Category:Set in Bayou Category:Series